battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of Dragonfire
We are a strong, battle-tested navy. We are responsible for the attack on the 130th InterNaval Fleet, the executions of several of their officers, and the capture of many of their sailors. We also assassinated a high-ranking Soviet admiral during a siege on their port. We seek to exact justice through any means necessary. |-|Enrolling= *Fill out this application if you wish to enroll. 1. Name 2. RP name (optional) 3. What ships do you specialize in? 4. What mods do you use? (If any) |-|Members and fleet= If you want to join, any ship you make for this navy should preferably have the prefix DPS. The standard colors for the navy are red, orange, and black. *Admiral of the Navy: Tribaldragon1/Tim Dragoon *Upper Admirals: WolfgangBSC/Wulfstān Gepanzerte, Maceswinger/Joseph CainFicus7/Trinity Winter *Base Admirals:Qapta1n/Winchester Tannersko, *Admirals:, Moleiro/Serian Revon, Ej2333- Has quit the navy due to AIF betrayal. *Vice Admirals: *Commodores: *Captains: Anders.hu *Commanders: *Lieutenants: DPS Archon.jpg|A catamaran submarine with a VLS it is quite powerful 021.JPG|A decommissioned AFOH warship, the Cerberus was transferred to aid our navy's progression. 028.JPG|A new frigate, the DPS Smaug is meant to get in and out of enemy territory quickly. 031.JPG|The new DPL TYR Bombardment Sattelite, they are smaller than other orbital bombardment sattelites, but still pack the same punch. Dishonored.jpg|The DPS Springrazor, a new arsenal ship/aircraft carrier. 4003748.jpg|The DPS Talon, a large ICBM launch ship. EPICWIN.jpg|The DPS Apophis, a flying ship which is capable of interplanetary travel. It is the navy's first flying ship and has a huge amount of toughness. feenrir.JPG|The DPS Fenrir, a light destroyer capable of high speeds and ASW. 003.JPG|The DPS Ragnarok, a flying ship capable of fighting and bombing. It is designed to deal with heavier flying ships, but not Gen. 4s. It is also capable of interplanetary travel. Typhon.JPG|The DPS Typhon, although it looks aesthetically similar to the Apophis it is capable of higher flight and is better armed. It is designed to complement the Ragnarok class as light support. It is capable of interplanetary travel. USS Arsenal.jpg USS Nimitz CVN-68.jpg DPSStorm.JPG|The DPS Storm, a large flying ship used for quick attacks. DPS Fletcher.JPG|The DPS Fletcher, commissioned in honor of the death of Vice Admiral Louis Fletcher. DPLAirbase.JPG|A floating DPL air base, is capable of holding hundreds of planes. Korrina II.jpg|DPS Korrina, a very powerful flying ship known for toughness. Fenrir.jpg|DPS Vánagandr, a bomber for ravaging enemies. Sphyrnidae.jpg|DPS Sphyrnidae, a ship used for artillery attacks. DPS Calvary.jpg|DPS Calvary, meant for pirating enemy commerce as well as sub hunting, night raids, patrols and a support ship. Revun.jpg|DPS Revun, A battleship with moderate armor and heavy firepower. killerbee.jpg|DPS Killer Bee, A very fast destroyer made for out speeding enemy ships. Angel Fish.jpg|DPS Angel Fish, A sleek and modern cruiser Red Dawn.jpg|DPS Red Dawn, A Powerful battleship DishonoredII.jpg|DPS Springrazor II, a new battleship armed with a large assortment of weapons and rockets. Pigbhutgimage.jpg|DPS Hawk. Flying ship built by AF, it is a light assault ship. It can take out most surface ships, only fortresses and truly super armored battleships won't die from it. DPL-THUNDERSTRUCK1.jpg|This is the DPL thunderstruck. 22 MCMS, 12 204's and 12 GDM guns. And NO mini dooms days. DPLHELLINFIDELimage.jpg|DPS- HELL'S INFIDEL. not much to say. A lot of torpedoes. And goes 80 knots. DPS Scion of Flame.jpg|DPS Scion of Flame, a 1.5 km long flying ship with an altitude of over 2 kilometers. And several 2040s and MCMs it is a powerful however it lacks a secondary and must have lighter ships to protect it. It also has 2/4 Death Lasers. Relentless mk2 pic 5.jpg|The Heavy Battleship of Ej2333. Despite its size, its very fast with a top speed of 194.5 knots. It has a toughness of nearly 6000 and has a maximum armament of 16-18 46 cm guns. DPS Scion of Wind.jpg|DPS Scion of Wind a light flying ship made to be a frontline infantry craft. Hvyejbhkfvbjkhfwvrkbjhwrvfbkwefjhvvimage.jpg|DPL- Crosswind. A heavy flying ship solely for bringing out guns against enemies 002.PNG|DPS Covenant, designed as a more well-armed flying ship to combat the recent surge of extremely heavy ships. ''Ship Register'' Battleships Cruisers Destroyers Aircraft Carriers Light Craft Submarines *DPS Archon-80 in service-production being slowed for more large ships. Flying Ships *DPS Scion of Flame-30 in service-Several under Construction *DPS Scion of Wind-60 in service-several under construction Special Purpose Craft |-|Relations and News= HYDRAXIS Razgriz Air Command Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet Carolinian Imperial Navy AF INS USAF UAC -Feb. 12, 2014: Creation of the Dragonfire Privateering League -Feb. 13, 2014: Alliance with AFOH, Identification for Dragonfire Privateering League ships standardized as DPS -Feb. 13, 2014: DPS Archon commissioned providing the navy with its first ship. -Feb. 23, 2014: Alliance broken with AFOH, 130th INF attacked by coalition of ISBA, DPL, RAC, and the Order. -Feb. 23, 2014: Alliance with the Order. -Mar. 5, 2014: Standard colors for navy designated as red, orange, and black. -June 10, 2014: Dragonfire enters the arms trade with the Dragon PX20 High-Calibre pistol -August 4, 2014: A Russian fleet attacks DPL factories in retaliation to an attack by a suicide drone ship sent by the DPL, they were forced to retreat after Joseph Cain brought the HXFS Epimetheus to deter any further attack. Category:New/Small Navies Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Neo-Earth Navies Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Corporate Navies Category:Privateers Category:Mercenaric Fleet